Love On Top
by Jonmin9
Summary: Who would like that own dreams become reality? Or your love reciprocated the feelings? Hyuk is a shy and young boy fall in love with his best-friend. He be able one day to confess to him? Living fully his love. (HONGBIN X HYUK, Vixx,Friendship - Love - fluff - insecurities - soft fiction - slice of life - various situations, emotions - sweet- funny - school - work - hyukbin)


Hi to everyone!^^ This is another of my new fanfiction. English isn't my first language so I apologize for grammar and various errors, I hope you like it & let me know what you think with a comment or other. See you soon - Thank you! ?

~ First chapter : What should I do? ~

Who would like that own dreams become reality? Or your love reciprocated the feelings?

Hyuk a young boy of just eighteen years dreams every day it. Yes, he is fell in love but not of a simple guy, but in love of his best friend; Hongbin - A beautiful sweet boy, tall, smart, kind, charismatic and with the most beautiful smile in the world.  
They were knew at school and immediately become best-friend, there was a lot of synchronicity between them.

Their friendship lasts for years, but Hyuk has realized that what he feels for him is more than a strong friendship. Hyuk it's in a big trouble, he would like to confess but wouldn't want to destroy their strong and nice friendship. How might react Hongbin?  
"Aigoo my schoolbag is so heavy! Perhaps I would've to leave it to home first."

Whines while he is walking to reach his destination - almost every day after school went to visit his friend at work, since with his new job Hongbin was more busy and they could see each other less, so he went to visit him.

He works in a very nice restaurant, where Hyuk often stay to eat for lunch. The food of school didn't like so much, better to eat at a restaurant where especially which serve you is the person who makes your heart beat. Inside was very nice, a hospitable air and with a bright colors. Hyuk took seat in an empty table placing his schoolbag on other empty chair in front of him, starting to read the men .

"Welcome, What do you want to order?"

Say the figure in front him but he knew very well that voice so sweet and deep - He raise his head, finding of the beautiful dark eyes staring at him, and a bright smile almost to take away your entire life.

"Take me a bowl of Naengmyeon. Thanks." He replied with an clumsy smile.

"Sure, it will be ready fast" He said at last, making a wink and disappeared into the kitchen.

'Awww why it's so cute? No, calm down Hyuk!' Said inside his head even he wanted to scream it.

He sometimes behaved like a hysterical girl at her first crush, or maybe it was? After ten minutes his order was on his table.

"Here it, good appetite my little hyuk." He laughs, laying the bowl on table and disappearing again.

Hyuk loved and hated it when his best-friend do that treating him as his little innocent brother.

He enjoyed his lunch and after have finishing it, wait him outside the restaurant. Soon he would ended his work shift.

"Here I am!" Says Hongbin, reaching him quickly "Thanks for coming even today.. Oh! Let me bring it." Says taking his schoolbag.

"Uhm don't worry, you're tire..-"

"No, Hyukkie"

He not ended his speech that Hongbin replied him, brushing sweetly his head. "Let's go? I'll take you home."

Hyuk's Home and Hongbin home were close and especially near to his new work, for this he chose that restaurant which fortunately were looking for staff.  
They made all the walk afoot taking advantage of the time to pass it together.

"I swear that as soon as I get a good salary I'll buy a car!" Says suddenly Hongbin, smiling. "So I'll can take you home and to school without having to walk everyday." He add again grabbing Hyuk in a narrow sweet.

"Do not be stupid, then I like to walk..." replied, without adding that he liked it because near his beside there was only him,and seems more a romantic thing.

He found himself thinking that it was winter, but next to him was always summer, a warm and safe in blink of an eye they come under his house. His parents were not to home, were still at work and they would return more later.

".. Hongbin, you wanna come in? It's soon, and I'm alone." timidly asked, although it was not the first time he goes into his house.

Hongin accepted, his family was away for business at Incheon and then there was no one of waiting him at home, might as well spend time with his best-friend.

The hyuk's house was big enough for only three people, but at the same time did not seem empty. it's decorate with modern and some ethnic furniture, about red, white and gray - always clean and well-ordered. On some walls were hung family photos and Hyuk's childhood, and some paintings of cities like Paris, New York and Tokyo.

Hyuk is so happy to be back to home and throw his heavy schoolbag on the desk of his room, without thinking two seconds he sling on the bed.

"Ah ~finally!"

"Wait, I'm wrong but you loved so much walking?" Hongbin asked ironically, getting into room.

"Yeah, but tired anyway."

"Right, so everything went well in school today?"

Asked, laying on the bed too, making place near Hyuk - finally relaxing a bit.

'Wait, do you remember what you said to yourself today? You calm down Hyuk. It's simply lying on your bed next to you, with that good smell.. strong body .. NO!' But unfortunately it begins to upset, saying random words.

"Hmm.. yeah, so.. N-no boring subject, yes Ken is so funny a-t school... make me laugh and.. it w-was not cold yeh haha."

He has come out of his head. Hongbin gave him his full attention, looking strange his best-friend who had started to upset and act weird.

"Uhmm, I see that you be definitely so tired, Hyuk."

He try to calm his friend, brushing his little head but it was not of helpful for Hyuk - which becomes red in the face. Tryign to look elsewhere, finding almost interesting his bookshelf, own desk full of papers and a posters on the wall of a Korean band.

"Sure you're okay?"

Hongbin whispers into his friend's ear, without stopping to look at him act that way.

"YEEES I'm fine!"

Of shot Hyuk getting out of own bed, he don't know why... or yes.. it's because of his breath on own ear, and those dark eyes that continue to whatch him - for the whole situation. Those action from Hongbin Perhaps in the past they would not cause anything to him, they used to make them - but now is different, his heart is different. Feelings of friendship have turned into something else,  
it's all so difficult and different for Hyuk now.

"Hongbin.. I'm sorr-"

"No, don't apologize you're tired, I'm going to my home now. We see tomorrow ok? Now you take a shower and rest. When I get home I'll send you a text."

He says, getting up from the bed and giving a pat on the shoulder to his friend.

"It's okay."

Feelings make a bad joke and this Hyuk knows very well, he feel a complete idiot - yes just like a hysterical girl to her first crush.

Hongbin had gone from only twenty minutes and he already feel completely alone.

'... what should I do?' 


End file.
